Feelings
by AnimeLover1885
Summary: Ramdom Romantic scenes...hmm...You choose,who will you want to be with tsurara. Gozumaru or Rikuo?  Gozumaru X Tsurara X Rikuo? EDITED!
1. The replacement

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME NOR IT'S CHARACTER.**

**I'm not that good at english hehe... but pleaze enjoy! GozuXYukiXRikuo?**

Chapter 1 : the Replacement

The sun was up and the birds are chirping; a typical Sunday morning. Yuki Onna or Tsurara Oikawa wanted to help Wakana Nura, wife of Nura Rihan and mother of Nura Rikuo, in doing the laundry when a Yokai suddenly screams.

"Somebody help! Gozumaru is hurt!" A voice screamed. He was desperate to get help from anyone to save the fallen yokai.

"Isn't that Mezumaru's voice?" Yuki Onna said particularly to no one. Worry was evident in her voice and azure blue eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out Yuki Onna?" Wakana said to Yuki Onna and she was glad that the mother of the young head said that to her. She beamed a smile then went immediately to the source of Mezumaru's voice. Once Yuki Onna arrived, she saw Mezumaru near to tears with Gozumaru by his side. By then, the yokais of the Nura Clan was there and helped their fellow yokai, Gozumaru. Together, they bought him inside the Nura Clan main House. Even the third head, Nura Rikuo, was worried and shocked to what happened to them.

**- 2 Hours later**

Mostly the main yokais of the Nura Clan is in the room where Mezumaru is. They wanted to ask what happened and settle things to avoid confusions throughout the clan. When he's finally settled, they thought it's finally time to discuss the incident.

"Care to tell me what happened, Mezumaru?" It's obvious that Rikuo was angry at the same time concerned about Mezumaru's safety.

"Well, we were on our way to town when we say aa perverted Yokai trying to kidnap a human. And since we're in the Nura Clan, we felt responsible so we helped her by teaching that yokai a lesson but then he called his friends. We fought like 50 yokais! But we were still injured since it's 50 against 2. We were out numbered greatly!" Mezumaru said his side of the story to the Yokais around him.

"Wow! Really? You guys fought fifty yokais?" Tsurara exclaimed. Even she can't believe that they would do that.

"AND protected that girl whom you didn't even know!" Kejorou added to Yuki Onna's statement. Both girls can't believe that they would do such a thing as a light tinge of pink crept on their pale cheeks. They thought it was Romantic they wish someone would do that to them someday.

"Yeah.." Gozumaru suddenly said. He woke up from the commotion that the girls are doing.

"Kyaa ~ You're so sweet !" Both girls suddenly exclaimed again making everyone sweat drop.

"demo, would Gozumaru really do that? I mean, is he the guy who would recklessly save a girl's life?" Yuki Onna started teasing him with a playful smirk on her lips.

" Hey! I heard that you know." Gozumaru stared at her. Obviously he was pissed big time.

"Well, I didn't whisper it. Obviously I wanted you to hear it to make sure." Yuki Onna smirked at him playfully.

"Shut the hell up, will you? Or else I'll eat you up, Ice crea - *cough*" He didn't finished the last part since he obviously coughed. Meanwhile, while the two are arguing slash teasing, someone observed them with utter curiosity. 'I didn't know that they were that close.' The third Nura Clan Head thought as he observed them bickering.

"Are you alright, Gozumaru?" Mezumaru finally asked him. He wanted to ask him earlier but then he didn't want to interfere his and Yuki Onna's cat fight.

"Yeah. *cough* I'm fine. No need to be worrying." Gozumaru muttered in a weak state though he won't admit what he's really experiencing.

"Oh please. Don't be such a coward. You know yourself that you're not okay so just admit it." Yuki Onna retorted.

"I know myself more than you do, ice girl." Gozumaru said while smiling. He know himself that the woman is worried about him yet he wanted to tease her. It's more fun that way.

"Gozumaru, Mezumaru, I know that both of you needs an assistant to take care of you, right?" The Nura Clan Supreme Commander asked both Yokais. They nodded in response to his question. "Okay then, I want Kenjorou to assist Mezumaru."

"Yes Master!" Replied Kenjorou.

"Yuki Onna, I want you to take care of Gozumaru for a while. Understood?" The Supreme Commander stated.

"What? Him?" "What? Her?" Both of them said at the same time. Surely, they were both shocked to their Commander's decision.

"But Master, I am already Rikuo sama's assistant. I'm sorry but I can't be their assistant all at once." Yuki Onna finally said. She hoped that the Commander will understand that she only wants to serve Rikuo, no one else.

"Yeah, Grandpa. She's my assistant as far as I know." Rikuo suddenly retorted. He too is confused as to why he's grandfather is making such decisions.

"Kubinashi will be your assistant, Rikuo. Gozumaru needs a girl to take care of him like Mezumaru has Kenjorou." The first heir said. Rikuo can't disobey his grandfather so he kept quiet.

"Looks like I'm gonna freeze to death." Gozumaru stated with a teasing look at his face.

" Well, I'll try not to freeze you to DEATH!" Yuki Onna said in a scary yet cute face.

"I-I was joking!" Gozumaru started to become defensive since he thought that Yuki Onna is seriously pissed. And he doesn't want that to happen.

**- Night**

"Go on. Eat your food then drink your medicine." Yuki Onna commanded with a sad look on her beautiful face.

"What's with the ugly face you're making? *cough* so, you hate me that much, huh?" Gozumaru stated while looking at the ground. He doesn't want to see Yuki Onna's expression.

"No, that's not it. It's just that I hope you can recover quickly so that I can return protecting my master again." Yuki Onna said with a calm, sweet voice.

"I see. *coughs* You really care for that darn brat." He said in a teasing voice with matching teasing expression.

"He's not a DARN BRAT!" Yuki Onna burst at Gozu. She doesn't want anybody insulting her master. NEVER.

"Okay, okay. He's not a darn brat but a spoiled brat *cough*." He said to Yuki Onna.

"Just eat this and sleep already so I can get out of here!" Yuki Onna shoved to hin the food

"Yeah. I wish I could." Gozu murmured. Too bad Yuki Onna heard her.

"What do you mean by 'I wish'?" She said while quirking a brow at him in a confusing manner.

"Well. I'm so sick that I can't even move my *cough* own body." Gozumaru tried saying it as clearly as he can. Yuki Onna, who felt responsible in feeding him, decided to put things by her hands.

"Ahh~O-open your mou~th. Ahh~" She fed him like a mother feeding he rmonth old baby."Just open your Mo~~uth,ahhh."She said yet again.

"No way in hell!" Shouted a blushing Gozu.

"If you don't open your mouth, you'll starve to death. Just open your mouth ~ ahh ~" Yuki Onna said in a convincing tone. Finally, Gozu gently opened his mouth and allowed Yuki Onna to feed him.

"Beef is more delicious than fish, you know." Yuki Onna said while in the process of feeding Gozu.

"*gulp* Yuki Onna," Gozumaru murmured.

"Yes?" Yuki Onna asked

"Uhm, thank you." Gozumaru said softly and smiled at her. He actually said thank to Yuki Onna who was shocked that he called her by her first name since he usually call her names like Ice Cream or Ice Pop.

Yuki Onna blush a little and smiled at him. "You're Welcome, Gozu." He then stared at her cute face with her big round eyes, blue and black waist length hair and her soft curves *gulp*. But this moment was interrupted when Yuki Onna noticed that he's starring at her.

"Huh? Gozumaru? Is there something wrong with my face? Why do you keep starring at me like that?" He blushed even more then looked at the other direction.

"N-nothing. You can go now, Ice Pop." He stuttered.

"He-hey!" Gozu started to laugh when Yuki Onna was about to leave. But she stopped mid way to stare at Gozu's laughing state. He noticed that she's starring at him so he thought that it'll be nice to tease her a bit.

"Hahaha! What's wrong? Am I too handsome to resist?" Gozu said and started to blush.

"Who said that you're handsome? Hmph! And you're laugh isn't that cute either!" Yuki Onna hmphed and left immediately left.

"What?" He shouted then thought 'Seriously? I tried to look cute and it didn't affect her!'

_Meanwhile…._

'I didn't though he was that cute! What am I saying? Yuki Onna, snap out of it!' she thought to herself.

"Yuki Onna, there you are! Would you help me and Wakana sama in cleaning the dishes?" Kenjorou suddenly popped out of no where and asked Yuki to help her.

"Hai!" Yuki answered with a smile.

~~~~~O~~~~~

"Um, Wakana sama? Did Rikuo sama ate his lunch? Just to be sure.." Yuki Onna anxiously asked her master's mother.

"No. He skipped his lunch saying that he's not in the mood. But, Yuki Onna? Will you deliver this food to him? I know that he'll eat it once you're the one who deliver it." Wakana sama smiled and shoved her a tray containing Rikuo's meal.

"Of course, I'll gladly do it. But it's already 11pm, master might be starving by now!" Yuki Onna is very worried to her master. "But, who gave him his food?"

"Since you're taking care of Gozumaru, Kubinashi will be replacing you for a while so he was the one who delivered it earlier to The Young Master." Kenjorou informed Yuki.

"Oh.. I wonder why he skipped his meal. He never did that to me before." Yuki wondered while making her way to the Sakura Tree because she knoe that that's where her master is. And she was right, the night Rikuo is sitting in a branch whilst watching the beautiful view.

"Master! You shouldn't skip your meal, you know." Night Rikuo smiled when he saw Yuki Onna handing the food to him.

"It's about time. I'm starving!" Rikuo stated making Yuki Onna surprised as hell.

"Ehh? So you were waiting for me to bring you the food?" asked the confused ice maiden.

"Yes" Night Rikuo answered while starring at her.

"Didn't Kubinashi brought you the food?" Yuki ask again.

"Yeah."he replied.

"So why did you skip it master? It is bad for your health if you don't eat properly." said Yuki Onna who is obviously worried for her master's health.

"Because I don't want him to serve me, I want _You_ to serve me Yuki-Onna." said Rikuo who's still starring at her and blushed after hearing those unexpected words. Yuki's cheeks became crimson red. She didn't expect that one coming.

"Ma-Master.."said the ice maiden,YukiOnna.

Rikuo grabbed her wrist and encircled her inside his strong, lean arms. She blushed and was taken a back to her master's move but hugged him back.

"I miss you my Yuki-Onna..." night Rikuo whispered to her ear that gives shivers down Yuki Onna's spine.

"But only hours have passed that I didn't serve you master." Yuki said to him.

"For me, it felt like a year." Rikuo whispered again to her ear. Yuki is very happy that her master actually said that to her. They were engulfed in a romantic silence with the Sakura petals falling down to add to the romantic scene. Until...

~Buurrrppppp~

"Master i think you should eat now" said Yuki Onna as she giggles

"Y-Yeah.." Rikuo said who also missed her giggled so he stared at her for a while then he started to eat. Rikuo finished eating and was about to say goodnight to each other but suddenly…

"Aggghhhh!Ahhh!"

"Who was that?" asked the night Rikuo.

"I don't..." Yuki Onna stopped mid sentence to think when the voice finally registered. "It's GOZUMARU'S!" Both were shocked then rushed to the room where he's in.

" AgggHhhh! Yuki-onna!" They quickly healed his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful while sleeping.

"I think he's gonna be alright though I don't know when will it strike again since I have no idea what illness he has." Yuki Onna stared at Gozu's peaceful face.

"When will it strike?" asked Rikuo.

"I don't know, Rikuo sama. That's why I think I need to sleep here." Yuki stared at her master seriously who was shocked to what he heard.

"What? Here? With him?Alone?"Rikuo bombarded her with tons of questions.

"Yes. I need to keep an eye on him, maybe it will strike again. Don't worry master I will protect him!" said Yuki Onna and smiled at him.

"That's not what I meant," Rikuo hesitated at first but finally made his decision. "I will sleep here too." said Rikuo.

"Ehh?" said Yuki.

"I have my reasons, Yuki Onna. So don't ask." Rikuo firmly said.

" Okay master...but-...nothing...Goodnight Wakka..." said Yuki and blushed.

"Goodnight." said Rikuo. He can't leave Yuki Onna with a guy alone knowing that she's sleeping on a Guy's Room! On the middle is Yuki, on her left side is Gozumaru, and on her right side is the Night Rikuo.

Yuki Onna didn't want to be in the middle but, when she moved to Gozu's left side, Rikuo followed her to her Left side and lay. So it makes her to the middle.

- Next Morning-

Gozumaru woke up and saw a beautiful girl beside him. The woman's eyelashes was long and black, her soft white skin sparkles like a gem. His expression changed with a shock one when the face he was starring finally registered in his mind. Yuki Onna is sleeping beside him though not that close. He stared at her and unconsciously said, "Yuki Onna? I didn't thought she was beautiful. But wait? Why is she here? I didn't remember anything…" He trailed off his statement.

"Yeah, she's beautiful isn't she?" Gozu was in shock. He didn't notice that The Young Head is here as well because he's starring at Yuki Onna's features alone that he failed to notice the world around him.

"Wh-what? Hmph! She's not that beautiful, you know." Gozumaru tried very hard to keep the heat from reaching his cheeks but Rikuo already noticed it. Gozu thought to himself, 'did I said that outloud?'

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. It's true that she sleeps like an angel." Now, it's Rikuo's turn to stare at her.

"Anyway ,why are you both here?" .

"Well,Yuki=Onna was worried about you lastnight." Rikuo informed him,not noticing the topic change.

"Me?" Gozu then stared at Yuki. She finally opened her eyes and saw Gozu starring at her.

"Gozumaru? Hey, are you all right now?" Yuki Onna worriedly asked him as she sat down immediately. Gozu suddenly smiled when he heard that worried tone coming from the ice maiden.

"Ah, you're awake. Yeah, I'm feeling better already.

Yuki Onna then put her slim hands to her heart and gently said, "I'm glad."

"Oh? So you're worried about me?" He teased Yuki

"What? W-who said I'm worried? Of course I'm not worried about you." Yuki lied and tried hard to avoid the blush that creeps on her cheeks when she remembered that something's missing. "Hm? Master? WHERE'S MY MASTER?" Yuki started to panick.

"Over here, I woke up hours ago; I'm just making sure you're awake, Yuki Onna." Rikuo said with a soft smile.

"Eh? For what Master?" Yuki Onna raised a questioning brown at him.

"Ahh. Well, I have my reasons." Rikuo said nervously, 'I can't leave her alone with this guy.'.

" Master ! You're late." Yuki suddenly shouted once she saw the clock on the wall.

"Haha! There's no school today Yuki Onna.

"It's not about that master. I'm talking about your training with your grandfather!" Yuki Onna said which made Rikuo's eyes widen.

"OH NO!" Rikuo said with a worried look on his features.

"You're in trouble now, spoiled brat." Gozu said whilst smirking

"I totally forgot!" He ignored Gozu's insult since he don't want to be late. He immediately rushed out of the room and left the two alone.

"So, care to tell me why you slept here last night?" Gozumaru already know the answer from Rikuo but he wants it to hear directly from her lips.

"W-well. I was – uhm – worried…." Yuki Onna said.

"So, you decided to sleep beside me? I didn't know I was that attractive." Gozu teases her and blushed a little.

" H-Hey! We were not that close! and who says your attractive!." Yuki said while blushing yet trying to hide it.

"Hm. That explains everything. No wonder I felt cold last night. Any way, thanks for your concern." He thanked our ice maiden. She smiled at him and left the room. Finally, she took a bath on her own room of course then helped Wakana sama. After that, she head back to Gozu's room to deliver the tray of food she prepared. When she opened the door, she saw Gozu wearing only his boxer shorts with his hot muscled body. He noticed someone starring at him and he saw Yuki Onna. They both stared at each other for like 5 seconds. Yuki Onna accidentally dropped the tray she was holding.

"AaahhhhHHHHH!" shouted Yuki Onna.

" W-What's wrong?" Gozumaru asked with a confused and shocked tone.

" Y-Your...!" Said Yuki.

"Im...?"Gozumaru asked.

" You're..."

" what?"

" You're only wearing your boxer! And I just saw you and -…" But she was cut off when Gozumaru started to talk again.

"What? Haven't seen anyone half naked before? Or am I just too hot for you?" Gozu smirked then decided to put his pants and shirts on.

"No! That's not it. Baka!" Yuki started blushing again.

"What are you? A kid? Seriously? You never saw as simple as that? You're pathetic." Gozu said with a playful smirk.

"Eh! I was just surprised...that's all ..." Said Yuki Onna.

"Sheesh. You're so carless. Look at the mess you bought." Gozu tried to pick up the scattered food on the floor.

"Yes it is my fault. I'm sorry." Yuki Onna apologized. She also decided to help him since it's his fault. When she leaned down to pick it up, their hands touched. Both of them looked at each other; their heart skipped a beat. Immediately, they looked the other way while blushing really hard.

"So-Sorry!" Both of them said it at the same time. Finally, the mess was cleaned.

"I'll get another one, okay? But, how could you take a bath? You're sick, you know!" Yuki Onna shouted at him. "Hmph!"

"W-well, obviously, I stink! I had to take a bath." Gozu said while blushing.

" Oh? Is that it?" She asked him and laughed as hard as she can. "So, you do have shame !" She laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Of course! Baka." Gozumaru said.

"I'll go get some new food. Wait here, okay?" Yuki Onna commanded him.

"Sure." She then placed her hand on Gozu's forehead to check his temperature.

"You're still ill. I suggest you get plenty of rest. You're temperature is very high; you shouldn't have taken a bath so can heal faster!" Yuki said to him before she left and fetched a new set of food.

_**Chapter 1 Ended ,Review if you liked it :) This is my first Fanfiction heheh . i'll update soon! **_

_**And i got my Beta reader! thank's Roan!**_


	2. Youkai YukiOnna!

_**Declaimer:**_**I DONT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO!**

Yeah my English is bad,Heheh well that's what you get in a 13 years old ^_^

_**Chapter 2: **__**Yokai Yuki-Onna!**_

" _Well i have to...i smell...And how come my temper will decrease if i keep lieying down here like a 's too boring!" _Said gozumrau

_" What do you mean?"_

_" im still a yokai you know, I need to go out and kick some Ass!"_

_" Not in that condition, and what if something Bad will happen to you?"_

_" sheesh Your so stupid, ofcourse your going to protect me" _Said gozu.

_" ehh? how about master?" _she asked. Gozumaru sit infront of tsurara he moved his face closer to was shocked they both looked into each others eyes,

gozu's eyes was sooo hoot! he's tantalizing eyes made tsurara Blush! then Gozumaru's lips reached to tsurara's ear and whispered.

_" Your mine...Yuki-Onna..."_ Said gozu with a flirty tone.

_" Wh-what do you mean mine...?"_

gozumaru smirked, _" I think i've fallen for you, yuki-onna..."_ said gozu sweetly to her ears it made tsurara's face Turn Crimson! for gozu,the more she blush,the more she becomes Cute!

_" A-g-gozu...! Stop kidding around!...you know i like someone else..."_ said Tusrara trying to avoid he's eyes. gozumaru smirk he can't hold it anymore! ( wait...O_o Can't hold what?).

Gozumaru Laugh loudly!

_"hahahahahh! Gotcha! hahah! you should have seen your face!(Cough) hahah!"_

_" so you were joking!...! hmmp! your an idiot Gozu!"_ said tsurara.

_" hell yeah i am!(Cough)" i just wanna see you reaction...you were cute i can't help it! Hahahah!" _ Gozumaru accidentally said the truth,she was Cute!

_" really? you think im cute?"_ Tsurara asked.

_" I was lying..."_

_" Hmmp! i wish i could freeze you to death!"_ Tsurara said and gave him an angry glare,it made gozumaru chills.

_._

_" n-now,now... don't bring that subject up! heheh,i was just joking..."_ said gozu he look at tsurara and saw she was really pissed so gozu decided to apologize since

tsurara was taking care of him even when she did not want touched tsurara's hand which made tsurara look at him.

_" A-ano...(Well) i-i'm s-s-so-sor-rry...Yuki-onna...(Cough)" _the blushing Gozu said not willing to face her. ocurse it made tsurara shocked when he appologized,she knew it was hard for him

just to say sorry for someone else plus! she said her name, he often calls her names.

" _It is okay, i forgive you But!," _when tsurara said "but" gozu Widded his eyes.

" _If you do that to me again i wil have NO Doubts about it, I will Never Forgive you!" _Said tsurara and smiled at him. gozumaru felt relieved.

_" Hai,Hai!" _He said

_"BUUURRRRPPPPP!"_

Tsurara giggled when she heared his stomach Shouting for food. gozumaru blush lightly.

" _hihi, your stomach seems to be hungry." _ Said tsurara.

_" Y-yeah."_

" _Well im going to get some foods to fill your empty stomach so pls wait Patiently." _ Saidthe maiden stood up and left the room.

Gozumaru suddenly Smile. ( Hmm... For what? =^,^= ).

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

It was already night when tsurara got to the kitchen no one was their untill someone appears...

_" Yuki-Onna" _Said a guy with a cold voice standing behind her. Tsurara Jumped Cause of her Shock! and turned arround.

_" Eh! M-Master Rikuo!"_

_" you have been busy lately...oh yeah, you have someone else to protect now." _Said rikuo With an irritate voice. he took a step forward to tsurara who is now facing him

" _Master that is true __**for now, **__but i will come back, i will always protect you, i will always stand by your side, I will always -" _Said tsurara but it was cutted when rikuo

suddenly hugged he Tight! tsurara blushed.

" _W-wakka..." _Tsurara murmured and hugged him back.

" _i'm sorry..." _he said in a sweet tone still hugging her.

" _What for master?"_

_" For everything..." _Tsurara did not have a clue.

" _i missed this hug, Don't you?" _ Said the night rikuo not letting go of her in his arms. tsurara blushe even more! and she nodded.

" _And i missed your Tomato face..." _He said.

" E-ehh!" Rikuo just smirked and tighten his hug.

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

" _Here's the poridge!" _Said tsurara happily.

( What made her cheer up?) Gozumaru Thought.

" _What took you so long? im starving." _He said

" _I am sorry...Eat it all so you could recover." _Said tsurara placing the tray and foods in his bed.

" _Hey ice girl how is mezumaru?" _ He finally said it. tsurara smiled.

_" He is fine so Don't worry!"_ she anwsered. gozu smirked and started eating, he swallowed the food and start to talk again.

" _Who said i'm worried with that idiot." _Tsurara din't say anything because she knew he cares she lft the room with a smile after gozumaru ate his porridge,

drank his medicine and go to sleep.

**-Next morning**

_" __Master finish your food okay?" _Tsurara said to rikuo who is eating his breakfast then she smiled at him warmly.

" _Yes, you too"_ Said the day rikuo.

" _I am finish! i gotta go master! Wakana!" _She said.

" _Already? why in such a hurry?" _Ask rikuo. then tsurara giggles.

" _I got to take care of gozumaru." _She said,she bow, and left.

(_Wonder why she giggled...is it because she's exited? bout what?) _rikuo thought. wakana noticed that rikuo was spacing out she patted him and said ;

" _Are you alright?"_

_" Y-Yes, i think im full...Thank you for the food!" _he said.

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

" _Your sickness is gone!" _Said tsurara Very Very VERY Happy!

" _Really! Yes! i can Kick some asss again!" _ Gozumaru is also Very happy! but suddenly decrease...

" _And you got to...go back to that spoiled Brat..." _ He said trying to be happy.

" _Yes, I am glad you are fine now!" _

_" guess it is good bye then icy girl, hahah! it's the lastime...you know..." _Said gozumaru

_" Goodbye Gozumaru..."_

_" Bye Brain freezer."_

_" What do you mean brain freezer!"_

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

" _Master i am Back!" _said tsurara gladly to his young master.

_" I am glad your Back! tsurara."_ Said rikuo and smiled at her.

_" Thank you Rikuo-Sama! Master did you ate? Dis you Sleep? Did you finish you homeWork?"_ She asked. rikuo Laugh and said;

" _yes."_

_( _ I am very glad you are back **To me**...Tsurara.) rikuo thought to himself.

" _ Rikuo, tsurara you have visitors waiting for you in the guest room " _A sweet voice informed them...it was wakana smiling as always.

" Ehh?"

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

" _Rikuo-kun!" _Said kana running torwards him and grabs his hands to hers. tsurara can't do anything but just to get jealous. shima and kiyo is on the laptop searching yokai stuffs.

_" Ohayo Kana-chan... E-eh! Go-gozumaru! W-what are you doing here!" _ Rikuo shouted as he saw Gozumaru beside Maki! he was shock! so is tsurara.

" _A-ano...( meaning ; Well)" _gozumarusaid while scratching is hair smiling at him.

_" Hmm...? you know him rikuo-kun? i grab him on the streets...he was so Hot! i could not stand it! i like him!"_ Maki said

Holding gozumaru's arm and place it to her big chest!

_"_ _WHAT!" _Said tsurara and rikuo.

" _yeah she grabs me and started questioning me." _Said gozumaru tsurara came close to her whispered;

" _Why din't you Hesitate!"_

_" I can't." _Gozumaru whispered back.

_" why?"_ she ask.

" _She's hot."_

_" WHat!"_Said tsurara.Maki started hugging him.

"_ Rikuo-kun you knew him right? Can he join us for some yokai haunting?" _Maki asked with her pleading eyes.

_" i don't know about that...ask kiyotsugun." _Rikuo replied.

" _I already asked him he agreed!" _said maki.

_(Wow, she sure like's him alot.)_ Tsurara thought.

_" Guys,Guys! let us go to mt. kojoru! i heard there is an Beautiful __**ice**__ maiden named yuki-Onna lived there before!" _Kiyotsugun.

When tsurara,Rikuo,Gozumaru heard her name they stoped!

_" Rikuo-kun?"_ Said Kana. rikuo shook his head,and gozu,tsurara did the same.

_" Ah-yeah." _Said rikuo.

"_ A beautiful maiden? i wonder what she looks like,maybe she's cute." _Said torri.

" _Ofcourse! they Won't say a maiden if she's not Beautiful right! you wanna see her photo's? i got all 16 pictures of her on my laptop!" _Said kiyo.

_" Ehh!"_ Tsurara said then she started to blush.

" Yes!" Said yura,maki,torii,kana, and shima!

" _Here look at her! she's cute huh?" _Kiyo asked.

_" C-cute!"_ Said tsurara still blushing!

_" Yeah! Kawaiii!" _Said the 5 of them ,Gozumaru,and rikuo stayed at the back of them not looking.

" _Don't worry tsurara." _RikuoWhispered.

"_ Yeah we won't look at your horible pics." _Gozumaru teased.

" _T-Thank you.( i guess)" _Said tsurara.

" _Hey look! she's wearing a bikini!" _Said maki in Exitement!

" _WHAT! WHERE!" _Rikuo and gozumaru said getting both join looking at the laptop.

_" W-Wait!" _Said tsurarastill blushing! the boys eyes wided and said;

" WoW!",she was wearing a stripe bikini ,Blue and Violet. tsurara joins in to see herself.

" _ (I din't remember wearing that in public! that time is- Kenjorou! she took that shot!) _tsurara thought to herself.

_" Awweh...i wish i have a Big Chest like her!"_ Said maki blushing,which made the boys look at her chest!

" _I wish i have her smooth and white skin!" _Said maki,which made the guys look at her skin in amazed. tsurara din't kno what to do! she was really blushing!

She closed the laptop and stood forward to it blocking were many confused facs she say ;

_" S-stop! and let's start searching for her"_

"" _Oikawa is right guys! lets go!" _Said kiyo. tsurara let go a sigh in relief. and so they travel.

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

They have reached to the _Mt. kojoru where she lived before, it was full of memories! she was happy and hoping he can meaat " Lee" again._

she was spacing out,the two boys behind her said ;

" _Tsurara,S-sorry we got carried away..heheh" _Rikuo whisppered who starts to blush.

" _It is fine Rikuo-sama, please don't talk about it." _she said.

" _Is she really you ice girl? i think it was somebody else ~_~" _Gozumaru teased.

_" I'll make sure kenjorou i will make kenjorou some ice when we get back." _Said tsurara

_" Guys we are Here! we will split up to 4-5 groups! Kana,Rikuo,Tsurara and Hmmm... Gozumaru!.Yura,maki torii ,and shima! with me!" _Said kiyo

_" rikuo's team Head east!,we will go to the west! we will meet at north After 2 hours"_ Said kiyo. shima is a little disappointed not to have tsurara around, maki is sad not

to team out with gozumaru. while kana is pissed to have tsurara in the group.

_" Hai!" _Said all. exept for gozumaru being cool.

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

Kana suddenly grab rikuo's hand to hers ~Again~. tsurara really felt bad she want's to kill her right now! gozumaru knew tsurara was jealous,it was abvious to him.

so, gozu grabs tsurara's hands to his. tsurara was shocked but she din't struggle,Actually his hands are warm she blushed.

_" Rikuo...im so happy were in one team!" _Said kana.

" _Yes me too." _He answered Simply. he is looking at his back every minute. behind his back was tsurara and Gozumaru! together following.

"_ (why are they holding each others hand? does tsurara like gozumaru?)" _He thought to himself. he can't help but to be curious about it.

Then a **Huge **Youkai suddenly appear before their eyes! the youkai grab kana and Tsurara! they were struggling to get out!

" _Ahhh!" _Both girl screamed.

_" Kana ! Tsurara! "-_Rikuo

_" Tsurara !"_ -Gozumaru.

" _let us go or i wi-"- _tsurara but cutted,she suddenly fainted.

_" Tsurara! What did you do to her! " _said the two boys. then kana also fainted.

_" Kana!"- _Rikuo.

" _I knocked them down Unconcious." _Said the youkai.

_" Your gonna Pay!" _Shouted Gozumaru who is very angry! and started to say some words.

" _What are you whisppering boy?" _Asked the youkai.

_" You'll see."_ he youkai's left foot suddenly cutted! by gozumaru's power!

" _Ahhh!" _ the youkai screamed.

" _Let them go!" _Gozumaru shouted.

_" Them? No,no,no,no,no,no,no! You mean "her" you can only pick one of this sexy girls. besides that human boy over their is a master right?_

_if you choose them both,i'll have them both. it's simple."_ The youkai said with exitment.

_" your sick! He's Ashitsu! he kinaps girls and marry them by force!"_ - Gozumaru.

_" I will get yo-"_ -Rikuo but cutted when ashitsu starts to talk.

_" No,No,no,No,No!"_ said ashitsu and pointed he's tails at the girls_." come closer and i'll poison them!"_

_" What the- i thought your gonna marry them,now your gonna kill them!"_ -Rikuo

_" No! he's poison is different! it will make you fall inlove with him!,__You Suck You Sucker!-_Gozumaru.

" You will never make me choose!"- Rikuo

" No?" - Ashitsu. he started to touch kana's face.

" Dont touch her! " -Rikuo,Rikuo was now really angry! ashitsu smirk.

" She's not even Cute, Here!" ashitsu said then throw kana to rikuo. " I'll take this and make hermy wife...Huhahahahah!"- Ashitsu.

**Not good at english~_~ No beta reader responses,btw pls enjoy even when you dont like it ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3? Chapter 3!

_**Declaimer:**_**I DONT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO!**

**N/A ****review!**

**Well I got a Beta Reader! I guess! It's **_**XxBirdxOfxHermesx **_**Thank you Very much for accepting me ^_^**

_Thank's for the reviews __**shana176534 ,.danbo, **__And __**FeuWitch**__ for telling me about the Beta reading thing._

_^_^ it made me happy! Anyways I still think not everybody liked it -_- But will try to continue this story ^_^_

_**BEWARE:**__ I'm not good in fighting! And trust me; I hate Kana more than you do! Believe me! I fight her fans like in YouTube's and facebook!_

_But I got to do this things for making a scene or something ~_~ Sooo sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3;<strong>_** Chapter 3? Chapter 3!**_

Ashitsu touch Tsurara's face_." ahh..., a softie one aye?"-_ suddenly transforms to his night form.

"_(__WH-what it transforms itself?)" _Day Rikuo thought.

"(_Hey, you saved your girl I'll save __**mine**__.)"- _Night Rikuo.

"_(__M-mine!)"- _Day Rikuo who is holding kana he now throw her to Gozu's care and draw his sword to the youkai.

_"H-hey! I'll finish him!" _said Gozumaru but the night Rikuo ignores him.

_"Hand her over."-_Said Night Rikuo.

_"Give up boy! She will be mine! Hahahah." _Ashitsu said it and laugh.

_"Is that so?"_Said the night quickly sliced ashitsu's tail, hands, and then his head on one strike! And catch the falling maiden.

_"(H-he's fast!)" _Ashitsu thought.

_"She's __**Mine**__ Forever." _said night Rikuo.

Gozumaru was shock to hear that and he is really really disappointed!

He couldn't save Tsurara because he's carrying a pathetic human. But it was worth is saved and ashitsu died.

After what happened Night Rikuo transform himself to the day Rikuo Tsurara in his arms.

~, ~, ~, ~, O, ~, ~, ~, ~

_"M-master Rikuo?" _Said Tsurara who just woke up in her masters arms. Yes she is shock!

"So_ you're awake. Are you okay?" _Rikuo asked sweetly.

_"Yes...? Was I dreaming? Master I dreamed kana and I was kidnapped by the youkai, then I I fainted and,_

_...that's all and I'm here!" _said and Gozumaru looked at each other and laugh!

"_It__ wasn't a dream stupid!" _Said Gozumaru laughing.

_"Ehh!"-_ gently put Tsurara down.

_"G-Gozumaru?" _Said kana that just woke up.

"_So__ you awake finally! You're heavy. You should work out a bit." _Said Gozumaru and drop kana roughly.

"_Ouch!"-_ is now looking at gozumaru, gozumaru look back.

_"What? Expecting an apology? Guess what? You're not getting any." _Said Gozumaru.

"_Gozumaru don't be rude!" _said Rikuo placing a hand on kana, kana reached for he's was angry.

_"What happened? Where's the youkai?"_ ask kana.

Tsurara, Gozumaru, And Rikuo act like nothing happened.

_"What are you talking about? You've fallen asleep when were searching for the youkai." _Said Rikuo.

_"Yeah, it must've been your dream." _Said Gozumaru.

_"Is that so...?"_Said kana.

_"(Hmm...But why should Gozumaru be the one who carried me? It should be Rikuo right?)" _Kana thought to herself.

_"Let's head north then huh?" _Said Gozumaru.

_"Yeah."_ Rikuo replied.

~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~

_"Gozumaru! I missed you!" _Said to him hugs him then pull 's eyes sharpen in a sudden.

_"Did you saw Yuki-Onna?"_ asked kiyo to the Team Rikuo.

_"Not a clue!"_ Said Tsurara.

_"Let's take a break kiyo."_ Said torii.

_"Yeah please! __**My**__ poor Gozumaru is starving!"_ Said maki.

''(my?)" Tsurara thought.

_"Hmm...Good idea, there's a village close by let's eat." _Said kiyo.

"_Hooray!" _Said torii and maki.

~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~

_"Yum!" _said maki who is beside Gozumaru In front tsurara, Shima, Rikuo, Kana, and yura is

Maki, Gozumaru, Torii, and kiyo.

"_Gozumaru__, Open your mo~uth"_ said maki serving him some beef. Gozumaru remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_"Just eat this and get some sleep Gozumaru."_ Said Tsurara

_"Yeah, but I'm so sick...I can't even move my own body...maybe next time."_ He said

_"Hmm...That's no good...Open your mouth..."_ Said Tsurara serving him some beef.

_"What are you doing?'' _he asked.

"_Just__ eat it...Ahhh"_ Said Tsurara.

"_No__ way!"_

"_Come__ on...You got to eat so you can...uhmm...Yes! So you can kick some a-ass again!"_ she said.

"_Okay__, but it's for kicking asses only."_

Gozumaru gently opened his mouth and ate it with a light blush on his face.

"_Beef__ is more delicious than fish you know!"_ said Tsurara with a smile.

"_Yuki__-Onna..."_

"_Yes__?"_

_"W-well...t-thank you..."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

Gozumaru open is his mouth to allow maki to feed her. He has a slight blush on his face they all can see it.

Maki is very happy because she now saw him blush! For the first time! Well for Gozumaru he blushed because he thinks its Tsurara kept

Starring at them minute by minute! Shima noticed it, so he thought Tsurara wants' someone to feed her as well.

"_Oikawa__-san Open your mo~uth"_ Said shima trying to feed her some _fish_. Rikuo's eyes suddenly look at them.

"_E-__Ehh!"_ she said in surprise then she suddenly remembered...

_**Flashback**_

"_Just__ eat this and get some sleep Gozumaru."_ Said Tsurara

"_Yeah__, but I'm so sick...I can't even move my own body...maybe next time."_ He said

"_Hmm...__That's no good...Open your mouth..."_ Said Tsurara serving him some beef.

"_What are you doing?'' _he asked.

"_Just__ eat it...Ahhh"_ Said Tsurara.

"_No__ way!"_

"_Come__ on...You got to eat so you can...uhmm...Yes! So you can kick some a-ass again!"_ she said.

"_Okay__, but it's for kicking asses only."_

_**Flashback Ended**_

_"Oikawa-san, Hell~owww?"_ Said Shima.

"_What__? ahh...no thank you shima-kun you are very kind." _she said.

"_No__, no Oikawa-san don't be shy...Open your mo~uth"_ said Tsurara's mouth is about to open, Rikuo

Sharpen his eyes. Then shima is about to feed her when suddenly Gozumaru joins tasted _Beef not fish!_

Well...Gozumaru feed her before shima could! Everyone is suprise! Especially Rikuo and maki!

"_Beef__ is more delicious than fish you know."_ said Gozumaru and he smiled Tsurara blushed.

"_(__He still remembers that day!)"_ Tsurara thought then giggled.

"_Thank__ you Gozumaru..."_ She said. Gozumaru blush then notice everyone is watching them.

"Eherm, eherm! Is there a Movie here? Why are you all starring at us...sheesh?"Said Gozumaru.

Everyone hurried back to eat.

~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~

After finishing their meal they Visit Rikuo's place for a while...

"_It's already midnight troops! And there's still no sign of the beautiful maiden._

_So let us all go home and get some sleep!"_ said kiyo.

"Hai!" all of them answered except for Gozumaru.

"_Goodbye__**my **__Gozumaru!" _Said Maki. Before Gozumaru could answer she **kissed** him on the cheek! They all are shocked...

Tsurara felt **a little **_pain_...**a little **_anger_...**a little **_sad._

"_What__ is that for?"_ asked Gozumaru (Not blushing)

"_N__-nothing...I just feel like it...well goodbye! __"__Said_ maki.

"_Rikuo__-kun__..."_ Said kana and copied Maki! She kissed Rikuo on the 'Cheek' okay! Not in the lips people!

_"K-kana..."_ said Rikuo who is blushing, well kana is blushing now! Tsurara is EVEN angrier! She's in pain!

She can't take it anymore! So she ran to her room leaving her fall in' tears behind. Yes they saw the tears!

_"Yuk- I mean Oikawa!"_

"_Tsurara__!"_ Said Gozumaru and Rikuo in chorus.

"_What's__ wrong with Oikawa-san?"_ asked kiyo and shima.

Shima is so worried, he wanted to check on her before he leaves but Rikuo said he'll handle it.

"_(__Poor Oikawa-san...she is jealous about kana and Rikuo-kun...)"_ Yura thought.

Gozumaru Followed Tsurara in her room. Rikuo can't go because of his friends that is still isn't going home.

~, ~, ~, ~, O, ~, ~, ~, ~

Gozumaru knock at her door...

* * *

><p>Okay that's all for now guys .! In the next chapter there will be some jealousy stuff...I know this is soooo boring!<p>

But I think the next chap will be okay...

This is all planned out! All the chapters! well I'm actually now on chapter 10 or so I guess...I just cant write it and upload it because of my

School works...Well thanks' for reading ^_^ **N/A** Tell me what you think pls...so I could have my mood/Spirits up writing this story...

Well I feel lazy sometimes though.


	4. Chapter 4  My master is a Stalker?

_**Declaimer:**_**I DONT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO!**

**Omg! i had read the chapters and I SWEAR! im just lost in words,because i always write at night,**

**really,really sorry! i will double check next time. it's okay if you dont believe ^_^ **well...

This is my 4th Chapter! please Enjoy and tell me what you think ^_^!

And yes! i have my _**Beta reader ! **_She's Roan-sama! she is now my friend! She's Major in English!

well thank's again **r0se-anne** =^_^=

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 ; My Master is a Stalker!<p>

_" Ehem. Snow Girl?"_ Gozumaru said. Tsurara know who it was so she faked a smile to hide her true feelings.

_"Gozumaru, is something wrong?"_ She asked, pretending like nothing happened.

_"I'm supposed to ask that question!" _he said. How can she deny that fact that something is very wrong with her?

_"Nothing's wrong..."_ She replied trying to fake smile. Gozu came in without Tsurara's permission yet he sat on her bed. Tsurara then sat in fornt of him so they can talk better.

_"Just admit it. You were jealous of Kana because she has all the attention of that damn brat, Rikuo. It's a shame, you tried to impress him everyday yet he sees you the way you are. You tried to but it didn't happen. He's still inlove with a worthless and defenseless human girl!"_ What Gozumaru said was a fact. His voice is angry that made Tsurara cried not only by the way he speak to her but also because she realized that all Gozumaru said is true.

_"I know Gozumaru. It hurts, you know. It hurts so bad *sob*"_ Gozumaru pitied her so he hugged immediately the crying maiden.

_"I know, Ice Pop. I know."_ He whispered to her ear and tightened his grip around her as if afraid someone would take her away from his grasp.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~, ( Night)

_"Thank you for comforting me, Gozumaru. I'm fine now so I should get going."_ Tsurara is so grateful that she has Gozumaru by her side.

_"Are you sure?" _Gozu's still worried about her well being as she eyes her with caring eyes.

_"Yes, thank you."_ Tsurara smiled at him, she's totally appreciative that Gozu's cares for her. That, she'll never forget.

_**"Whenever you cry, call me. I'll be there for you, Snow Girl. I promise."**_Gozu said with a straight face to show her that he's damn serious about this. Tsurara can't help but blush. She thinks he's cute looking serious.

_"Hai !"_ She exclaimed then both of them left the room together.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~,

_"I think I should give up Master Rikuo, his grandfather married an Omnyouji which is a human but has some special powers. Rihan sama also married a human, Wakana sama. Truly, I'm happy that he married her because Wakana sama was like a mother to me. Maybe the future wife of Rikuo sama is Kana." Tsurara thought out loud but she regretted the last part once it was out. "NO ! Please. I don't have a chance against her."_

What Tsurara didn't know is that her Master in a night for was following her. Rikuo heard everything she said and he kind of felt depressed. Tsurara took a deep breath and contemplated her thought. _"Maybe Master will marry a human.." _Tsurara said. She felt like crying but no tears escaped her azure eyes because all tears were gone while she cried a while ago.

_"What if he didn't?" _a woman's voice suddenly interrupted Tsurara. She turned around and was shock when she saw who it was.

_"Kenjorou! Y-you startled me."_ Tsurara stuttered

_"Oh. I didn't mean to do that. Gomen."_ Kenjorou apologized to Tsurara

_"No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize for that."_ Tsurara ssured her and flashed a smile.

_"Oh, okay; back to the topic. Are you really sure that he's gonna marry a human or an Omyouji?"_ Kenjorou asked her intently with seriousness in her eyes.

_"It's impossible. It's already clear. Master is going to marry Kana Ienaga." _Tsurara boldly stated. It seems like she's running out of hope.

_"Hm. But you know what I think? __**someone in his behalf likes you, Yuki Onna**__."_ Kenjorou stated. She knows that Rikuo is listening and observing Tsurara. When the night Rikuo heard those words; he suddenly smiled, thinking that Kenjorou is a nice friend of Tsurara.

_"Huh? Who?"_ Tsurara asked since she doesn't know what Kenjorou is talking about.

_"Oh, never mind that. So, what do you say we go have some fun? There'll be a lot of cute guys there!"_ Kenjorou exclaimed. Rikuo's smile faded when he heard that they are having fun with cute guys. He thought to himself; WTF? She's mad and I thought that Kenjorou was a nice friend. Damn, I regretted ever thinking that.

_"I don't know, I'm busy and - -"_ But Tsurara ddn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

_"Come on! It will be fun!"_ Kenjorou said and grabbed her wrist.

_" E-ehh!" _said Tsurara.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~, ( Bar )

The Night Rikuo still followed them at the bar.

_"Yuki-Onna! You made it! " _Said Kubinashi and Aotabou.

_"W-well..." _Tsurara said and stuttered.

_"What are you guys waiting' for? Give her some drinks!"_ Kenjorou shouted

And so they drank and drank till' they're Drunk. xD

_"Yuki-onna, we gotta go, kenjorou's too drunk. We need to take her home before she break's the bottle in our heads."_ Kubinashi imformed Tsurara.

_"WHAT ARE YOU (Hiccup) TALKIN' ABOUT! IM FINE ( Hiccup) YOU HEADFREAK!"_ Kenjorou said.

_"You see what I mean?"_ Kubinashi said, making his point.

_"Yeah ( Hiccup) go ahead b-be (Hiccup) Careful! hehmm..."_ Tsurara said. Oblivous to the two that she's also drunk.

_"Isn't she drunk too Aotabo?"_ asked Kubinashi

_"There's no WAY she could be drunk! She only drank half a bottle!."_ Aotabo exclaimed.

_"Hmm... guess you're right. Yuki-Onna, take care okay? Don't come home late!"_ Kubinashi said and both of them waved the ice maiden goodbye.

_"Yeah, yeah Goodnight!(Hiccup)"_ Said Tsurara.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~, ( Minutes later)

_"You better go Miss Yuki-onna, it's getting late."_ A yokai, who's managing the bar, said.

_"Yeah, I guess. (Hiccup) Bye!"_ Yuki-Onna then waved them goodbye.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~,

She's now on the streets heading home. Alone?

_"It sure is fun!(Hiccap) But, I'm kind of – sleepy." _Said Tsurara. Her Vision slowly turns blurry and she is about to fall when a warm hand reached her Stomach. She gently opens her sparkling eyes and look at her back and saw guy with cool red eyes...**Rikuo is in Daze!**

She slowly whispered..."_Ri...kuo-sa...ma..."_ And shut her beautiful eyes.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~, ( Main house )

Rikuo brought Tsurara to her room. He gently put her body to her bed to make her comfortable.

_"Yuki-Onna, You're so cute, don't you know that?"_ He thought. Then the night Rikuo touched her face, removed some strands of her hair to better see her gorgeous face.

_**"Good Night my Yuki-Onna. "**_He whispered. He smiled and covered her with blanket then left her room.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~, ( Morning )

_"Ahh...my head...I can't remember a thing"_ – Tsurara said incoherently to herself. She takes a bath, and brushes her teeth, and ofcourse clean her room Then headed to the kitchen.

_"Good Morning!" _Tsurara said. She's still energetic even when she drank lastnight.

_"Good Morning!"_ Wakana said and so is Kenjorou.

_" So - did you have fun last night?"_ Kenjorou asked the winked.

_"Y-yes! I did not know that it was that fun!"_ Tsurara replied while smiling.

_"I told you! "_ Kenjorou exclaimed.

_"Hey, what's for breakfast?"_ Ask Gozumaru leaning on the door, hand wrap around his arms and look at Tsurara in the eyes. Tsurara thought he is looked handsome with his pose! Well kenjorou thought so to her too! They both stared at him in daze!

_"So?"_ said Gozumaru, now notice that he is being stared by the girls. So Wakana started to reply.

_"It's bread, milk, egg and noodles." _Wakana said with a smile as the two girls nod in reply.

_"Yes! "_ Tsurara said then smiled. Gozu waved goodbye then left the kitchen.

_"Hmm...? Yuki-Onna, I think he just came here to see you~" _teased Kenjorou and gave Tsurara a face saying ' he likes you.' Tsurara started to blush lightly.

_"T-that can'r be true. Oh! We need to start cooking! i will start to boil some water heheh."_ Tsurara said, trying to change the topic which kenjorou is aware of.

_" Uhuh..."_ – Kenjorou couldn't agree more.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~,

_"Tsurara, could you wake Rikuo? He's late for breakfast." _Said Wakana.

_"Oh, Hai!" _Tsurara accepted the task happily.

,~,~,~,~,O,~,~,~,~,

_"Master...Master Riku~o... Wake up..."_

Rikuo heard a gentle and sweet voice waking him, **It's like an angel whispering to him**...he wonder who it is. And so he gently opens his eyes to see who this angel is. He saw Tsurara so close to his face! They are like inches away! Rikuo blushed.

_"Of course! Who else could it be?"_ He thought to himself.

_"Master, you're awake!"_ Tsurara said.

_"Tsu-Tsurara, why are you here?"_ He asks, still blushing.

_"I came here to wake you up wakka. Hmm. What time did you sleep last night?"_ She asked.

Rikuo sweats a little.

_" A-ahh,w-well..."_

_"(Hey! Don't tell her the truth!)"_ Night Rikuo said to the day Rikuo.

"W-what makes you say that? ahaheheh" said Rikuo who is scratching his back hair.

_"Well. You have an eye bags, see?" _Tsurara sad and came closer to Rikuo so she could see it clearly.

_"No, I don't! Look at yours! You have one!"_ Rikuo said and came closer to examine her face as she backs off a little.

_"Y-yes but, I have my reasons. How about you wakka? What did you do last-...No! y-you din't go to Kana's house did you!"_ She asked nervously.

_"W-what? No!"_ Rikuo said honestly. _'I was with you...watching you, not with her!'_ he thought to himself.

_"Okay then master! Your breakfast is ready! Please come down."_ She said in a relief face.

_"Y-yeah."_ Rikuo said then Tsurara left not before flashing him with a smile. He remembered what happened last night when Tsurara was about to give up on him and he felt like being hit by a train. He also felt guilty for hurting her many times.

."_,~_',,-%-,,'_,~_".

_"Good Morning!"_ Rikuo greeted.

_"Oh. Good morning to you too."_ Wakana said with a smle plastered in her face as usual.

_"Ohayo (Good morning) "_ said Kenjorou.

_" Hmm...? Where is Tsurara?"_ Ask Rikuo.

_"OH? What do we have here? You're curious to where she is?"_ Kenjorou teased the third head.

_" Wh-wha! No. I was just wondering."_ He said while blushing and continues eating his food. Kenjorou had a good laugh at this.

_"I'm just joking master! Hmm. let me see; last time I checked Gozumaru came here and excused her. I think they're a good Couple,don't you agree! I wish they are dating!"_ Kenjorou stated her opinion and RIkuo stopped eating. Wakana noticed this and knows the reason behind it, she smirked. Later, Rikuo stood up and left the table angrily.

_"Ma-master? Are you alright? Did I say something bad?" _ask Kenjorou.

_"I'm alright, don't mind me."_ he said trying to smile and left.

_'' Hmm...?"_ –Kenjorou wondered.

Wakana giggles at her expression. _"Leave him, he's being a real man now."_ She said.

_" Ehh?" _–Kenjorou was surprised to what the mother of the third head said.

."_,~_',,-%-,,'_,~_".

_'' Hmm...? Is there something you need Gozumaru?"_ Tsurara asked.

_"Yeah, perhaps you know the number of..." _–Gozumaru hesitated at first yet Tsurara urged him to continue.

_"Of?"_ Tsurara continues.

_" M-maki. You know, the girl with big Bo**s"_ He said as heat crept his cheek.

_"M-maki! What for?"_ Tsurara asked him/

_"Look, it's none of your business."_ He said while blushing.

_'What is he blushing for! Does he like maki-san?'_ She thought to herself.

_" O-okay. Here's her number."_ Tsurara gave Gozu Maki's number_. "Is that all?"_ She asked, obviously annoyed slash irritated.

_"Yeah. See yah."_ He said and walked away.

_"What was that for!"_ She said.

."_,~_',,-%-,,'_,~_".

_'They're a good Couple! Dating?' _Rikuo thought angrily then he saw Tsurara walking towards him.

_"Wakka! Did you finish your food? Is it tasty?" _Tsurara ask him with a smile.

_"Yeah."_ said Rikuo plainly.

_"I am glad!"_ she said.

" ...''-rikuo

_"Master , are you angry?"_ she asked. Obviously concerned and Rikuo can see that.

_"No."_ He said not looking at her in the eyes.

_"I think you are. Is there a problem between you and Kana-chan again?"_ Tsurara asked.

_"What makes you think that Kana have something to do with this. Again!"_ he said angrily.

_"B-but it is always about kana if you're making that face because you like her. You're always in a bad mood whenever you and kana had a fight. Whenever I ask you what's wrong. It's always about her. It's always been her!_

_S-sorry...G-gomen! ( sorry) " _Tsurara said while wipping the tears in her eyes.

" Tsu-tsurara!" Rikuo shouted her name.

* * *

><p>That's all for today! Please tell me what you think!<p>

sorry if it took soo long!

Well **Next Episode **will be Occ i guess...

but before that, there will be Gozumaru n' Tsurara scene there =^_^= ._**But! i'm not sure if i'll keep this Story up...:(**_

Thank's again!

_~Zahra Out~_


	5. Chapter 5 : Cry Doesn't Solve Anything!

**Hey! sorry for the late update! thank's for my reviewers! I Want to thank this names...**

_FeuWitch :_**We will try to fix my Grammar ^_^ and thank's for the review!**

_Lonely Athena :_**Hahah! thank you for your review!**

_Knif45loveyah- Random:_**Thank you! i love you too!**

_JaneSpot :_**I know! gozumaru is soo cool! i'm glad you liked him! thank's again!**

_TsuraraXRikuo :_**Well i will try to update soon, well...now im updating ^_^ Thank you!**

EpikDreams ; Thank you for reviewing xD

theluckyshipper ; Thank you very much for liking my story xD

**~Now on with the story!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Cry Doesn't Solve Anything!<p>

"B-but when you're making that face means that it involves Kana, because you like her. You're always in a bad mood whenever the both of you fought. Evertime I ask you what's wrong, you ignored me. It's always about her, it's always been her!" Tsurara snapped at her master. She realized what she just did and apologized.

"Gomen." Tsurara apologized as she wiped her tears.

" Ts-Tsurara!" Rikuo shouted her name.

'_Of course, why wouldn't she think that it's about Kana? Every time, almost every single time when I have a major problem, __**Tsurara is there by my side. Comforting me yet I still talked about Kana even though I know that it'll hurt her.**__ I am so selfish'._ Rikuo thought to himself and stared blankly at nothing.

"_,.'.,_',.,-%-,.,'_,.'.,_"

Tsurara ran as fast as she can to her room but unfortunately for her, Kenjorou saw her running that made her try and ask Tsurara what's happening.

"Hey Yuki Onna! What's wrong? Why are you running?" Worry was evident in her eyes when she asked Yuki what happened.

"Don't mind me. I'll be in my room for a while, you know where to find me, ne?" She then faked a smile to mask her emotions.

" Oh. Okay." Kenjorou muttered.

"_,.'.,_',.,-%-,.,'_,.'.,_"

Gozumaru was walking alone when he saw Kenjorou. So he went near her to ask something. "Hey, Have you seen Ice Girl?" Gozu asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm? Yes I did, she went to her room. Excuse me for asking but are you guys da~ting?" Kenjorou sing songed the last part. Gozu, clearly taken aback, didn't know what to say.

"What? N-no! That will never, EVER, happen!" Gozu denied while looking the other way to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Too bad she noticed it.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Kenjorou thought that teasing him would be som damn amusing. And she's right. "You li~ke her~"

"What? I-I am not blushing and I don't like her! God, I don't have time for these." He said finally and walked out.

"Hey! Matte,(Wait)" Kenjorou tried to stop him since she's far from done yet he didn't even budge. "is something wrong with Yuki -Onna?" She finally asked.

"Why ask me? How should I know about that? Feh! Ask her yourself. Sheesh." He finally walked out and headed to Yuki Onna's room.

"Haha! He totally liked her." Kenjorou stated to no one in particular.

A few minutes later…

"Kenjorou!" Rikuo shouted at her. He was panting when he approached her.

"Wakka?'

"Do you know where Tsurara is?" Rikuo asked her.

"What? _*Looking for Yuki-Onna again?*_Yes, wakka. She's in her room. I don't want to interfere but is everything alright?" Kenjorou asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know myself. Thanks for the info. See ya!" Rikuo said then disappeared from Kenjorou's eyes.

"Humph. I wonder why those two are looking for Yuki-Onna. Oh well, it's not my business." Kenjorou murmured then left the area.

"_,.'.,_',.,-%-,.,'_,.'.,_"

*Knock, Knock, knock*

"Are you in there, Snow Girl? I'm going to come in." He entered her room but leaving it slightly ajar. There, he saw Yuki-Onna crying again.

"I knew you would be crying. Would you stop it already." He wanted his words to help her recover though it had the opposite effect. Tsurara cried even more. Now, he pitied her.

"How did you know *sob* I'm crying?:" Tsurara asked in between sobs.

" Well..."

_**~Flash Back~**_

Watching some television show and just chilling was what Gozu is doing when Mezu came inside his room hurriedly. "Gozumaru! Gozumaru! You out a hear this."

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear you whinning." Gozu said to him nonchalantly.

"Trust me on this one, mate. It's _very _interesting.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Gozumaru was being patient with him so can't he just do him a favor and not bother him?

"Fine, suit yourself…. I just wanted to inform you that it's about Yuki Onna. Well, since you're not interested like you said, then I'm off." Mezumaru turned to the door when Gozu stood up and grabbed Mezu's wrist to prevent him from leaving.

"What's up with her?" Mezu knew his pan is flawless. And he smirked at that.

"I thought you don't want to hear it?" Mezu can't help but tease him a bit but when he received a glare from Gozu, he decided to tell him.

"Okay, okay. Well for starters, I saw her with the third head a while ago. They were talking when suddenly Yuki Onna bolted to the door to her room as ice tears ran down her cheeks. Plus, she's kind of cute." He informed Gozu whom just jumped off the window.

'_He is so stupid when it comes to Yuki Onna, he even jumped off an open window without knowing where she is!'_He thought as he stared at the window. _'hmm. I think she likes this snow girl.'_Then a playful smirk appeared on his lips. I think I wan't an ice cream.

**~End FlashBack~**

*sob* "well?" Tsurara asked.

"Ugh. Well, ahh! Why are you crying again?" He asked her with the intention of changing the subject though he didn't think it would work yet surprisingly, it did.

"It's a very long story *sob*…." She replied.

"Well, whatever the reason, stop crying." Gozu didn't want to see her crying figure.

"W-well. I A-am trying.." Tsurara replied as she stuttered the words. Gozu felt his blood boil.

"Feh. _Crying won't solve anything._ Actually, it's useless!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I-I can't. I'm h-hurt too much." Again, another sob can be heard.

"You love him too much, that's the problem!" He finally snapped seeing that it's useless to talk to her gently.

"Why? How come you're mad? *sniff*" She asked him why he is outraged in this matter. An awkward silence soon followed until…

"**BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"** At long last, he said it. Tsurara was shocked and don't know what to say to him. Apparently, her heart skipped a beat.

"Don't cry over a guy who doesn't even care about you even though he's aware of your feelings yet he still ignores that feeling of yours. He only care about himself, he's an idiot for crying out loud! He's so not worth it of your tears." He lectured the ice maiden.

There was silence, the angry Gozu turned around and walked away. He's almost to the door when some cold yet soft hands stooped him from going any further. The cold hand hugged his waist from the back that made him to stiffen a bit. Yuki-Onna blushed lightly at her actions. Meanwhile, Rikuo was about to enter the room until he heard and saw something beyond his expectations.

"I-I am sorry, Gozumaru. P-Please don't be angry at me." She whispered as tears kept falling on her soft cheeks.

"I told you to call me whenever you cry!" He said angrily but immediately calmed down when Tsurara tightened her gripped slash hug.

**"I-I will. I-I promise."** She said and Gozu smiled. He turn then grabbed Tsurara's hand away from his waist and pulled her towards him making them hug each other. Tsurara was surprised but nevertheless, hugged him back while heat crept on their cheeks.

"You are such a kid, you know that?" He said.

"Am not!" Tsurara argued that made Gozu smirk in amusement.

"Yes you are."

**~Rikuo's POV~**

Ts-Tsurara, d-don't let him hug you. I-These-..w-what is this feeling? I think I'm hurt, I felt this sensation before when Kana always talk about the other me. I feel angry, I don't want to experience this any more. Is this what I think it is? Is this what they call jealousy? This is not it, right?

Then another voice said to him,

_It's your entire fault! You like that human girl who couldn't even throw a rock. Yuki Onna is perfect. Look at them now! Hugging each other, I'm done with Kana._The night Rikuo said in an angry tone.

You're right. It is my fault.

**~END POV~**

**"_,.'.,_',.,-%-,.,'_,.'.,_" ~ NIGHT ~**

Tsurara was walking around the main house when a blush appeared upon remembering what happened earlier. Suddenly, a smile accompanied with a blush appeared on her cheeks.

_Gozumaru._She thought the giggled. _You are so sweet. Thanks for everything._Her smile widen. She was spacing out until Kubinashi came.

"Yuki Onna! Master Nurarihyon wants to see you." He informed her.

"Hmm? Okay." She said. Tsurara is now heading to Nura's room but stopped dead on her tracks. _Wakka?_

" Hmm...? Okay..." she said. tsurara is now heading to Nura's room but stopped." ( Wakka)" she thought.

Night Rikuo is also headed to his Grandfather's room but halted.

"_Yuki Onna?"_

They both stared at each other due to shock. They stared at each other for like seven second but Yuki Onna decided to break the silence.

"Master? Are you also heading to Master Nura's room?" asked Tsurara but Rikuo didn't averted his gaze on her which made us assumed that she blushed. But she DIDN'T.

"Yeah…" He is starring right through her soul, he's apparently waiting for her to blush because every time he stares at her, her cheeks turn crimson. Tonight, it didn't making Rikuo wonder why.

"Oh? Is that so? Please, go ahead Master." She said opening the door for him. Rikuo stopped starring at her and entered the room with a disappointed look on his face. Tsurara followed him and saw the firs head sitting and having a cup of tea.

"Rikuo. Yuki Onna. You made it." He said to both of them

* * *

><p>That's All! I Need Your review! guys! Cheer me up Would yah!<p>

And special thank's to Roan-sama! Thank you! Really.

N/A : Next chapter , Tsurara and rikuo will be sent to _mt. kojoru_remember in chapter 2; Yokai Yuki-onna, she said she wish she could see 'Lee' Again? well **He**is a GUY! well they will have to find a g**uy** ...maybe...just maybe it is him! Please, please please! Review !

Bye!

_~AnimeLover1885 out~_


	6. Chapter 6 : To Mt Kejoro!

YAY! I got a new Beta Reader! It's _**TotallySweetFantasy **__ thank you VERY Much!_

Chapter 6: To Mt. Kejoro!

Because of what had happened with Gozumaru earlier, Tsurara paced back and force around the main house. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she was unable to control the blush that warmed her cheeks.

She smiled. "Gozumaru is not that bad...well not a bad as I thought he was. I mean, he did try to kill Master Rikuo and me once and his attitude is kind of cold…but he comforted me..." She thought and then suddenly giggled.

"You're actually really sweet Gozumaru...thank you." She smiled warmly.

"Yuki-Onna, Master Nurarihyon wants to talk to you." Kubinashi approached Tsurara, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm? H-hai!" Tsurara replied.

She gave Kubinashi a smile and headed to Nurarihyon's room. She froze when she spotted Night Rikuo heading in the same direction. Feeling her gaze, Night Rikuo paused and looked at her; honey round eyes met sharp crimson eyes as they stared at each other silently.

"W-waka! Are you heading to master Nurarihyon's room as well?" She asked.

"Yes...'' he answered, still staring at her with a puzzled and slightly worried expression. She didn't blush like she usually did when he looked at her.

"Is that so? Then please go ahead waka."Tsurara hastened, opening the door for him.

Night Rikuo continued to stare at Tsurara for a moment longer before he sighed with disappointment and entered the room.

"Rikuo, Tsurara. You made it."Nurarihyon said nonchalantly as he sat cross legged while sipping his usual tea.

"Yes, Master." Tsurara replied as she bowed.

"Yes, yes. Sit down. Sit down. There is something I want both of you to do. Tomorrow, you will leave for Mt. Kejoro and stay there for three days." Nurarihyon directed.

"Ehh? Mt. Kejoro? That's where I used to live." Tsurara exclaimed.

''What for?" Rikuo asked.

"Let me finish. I want you to meet Hakuren Shinzui. He is the Supreme Commander of the 'Atashiko Clan'. He's very popular among the ladies. Although he's a good commander, he has the tendency to be distracted. He's a bit of a pervert you see."

"E-ehh! A-a Commander and a pervert!" Tsurara said in disgust.

"Great, a pervert." Rikuo agreed.

"He suddenly decided to drop his position because of some personal reasons. He was strong, brave, and a great attribute to the Nura clan. I want to you go, convince him, and bring him here." Nurarihyon explained.

"If that's the case, it seems simple enough, then why the three days? Where are we staying?" Rikuo asked.

"Hakuren is very hard to find...I would probably say a more than a week for other people, but I believe that you two will be able to succeed in less time. I've already arranged a house for both of you to stay in." Nurarihyon explained, taking another sip of tea.

"Uhmm...Master...why me? I mean...I'm weak...What if waka is in danger an-"

"Since Hakuren's such a lady's lover, we will use you as bait Yuki-Onna. He'll probably come running out of his hiding place when he sees a cute girl like you." Nurarihyon winked.

"E-ehh!" Tsurara wailed as she blushed.

"What! You want Tsurara to act as bait?" Rikuo frowned.

"Yes. That is all. You may go now." Nurarihyon said, waving them away.

"G-good night waka." Tsurara bowed and left the room first.

Rikuo stared after her in confusion. She never walked away like that; she always stuck to him until he left.

~[Next Day]~

"Bye Master! Bye Yuki-Onna!"

"Bye!'' Tsurara and Rikuo replied to the crowd of waving yōkai. Before they left, Mezumaru and Gozumaru approached Tsurara. Rikuo didn't say anything but stared at them from the corner of his eyes.

"Bye, ice girl!" Said Mezumaru.

"Bye!" Tsurara said as she hugged Mezumaru. When they let go, she looked at Gozumaru who was waiting for them with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Here," Gozumaru said as he handed her a pink cell phone.

"F-For me!" Tsurara asked in surprise.

"Yeah, in case you're in trouble or something...Call me. I already saved my number there." Gozumaru said as he unsuccessfully tried to act nonchalant.

"Thank you! Gozumaru!" Tsurara smiled warmly.

"T-then...bye."

"Hai. I will come back soon okay?" Tsurara smiled in amusement.

"Feh, as if I care!" Gozumaru waved her off but he was caught off guard when Tsurara hugged him. "G-gah!" He blushed as he noticed Rikuo's frown. "Wh-what the heck do you think you're doing!" He cried, trying to push Tsurara away.

"Thank you..." Tsurara whispered.

He grew silent for a while, before finally opening his mouth. "For...what?" He asked.

"For yesterday…I know you are really sweet." She reminded him, making Gozumaru blush redder.

Rikuo was confused for only a few seconds before he remembered yesterday's incident. Awwhh...my chest hurts... Rikuo clenched his teeth. I like her, I like her. I LIKE HER! He shouted in his head. Am I jealous? He realized. No! He only treats Gozumaru like a brother! That's family, FAMILY! He tried to convince himself. But, that's like how she treats me…

"I-I didn't do a-anything! Hmph! Stupid ice girl." He said.

Tsurara giggled, she knew he didn't mean it.

"I will miss you Gozumaru." Tsurara said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"WHAT THE HELL! Stop staring at me! Give us some privacy here! Ugh!" Said Gozumaru yelled in embarrassment when he noticed everyone's eyes on him. He quickly pushed Tsurara away.

Everyone snickered but turned to talk amongst themselves.

"Feh, that's better. Mind your own businesses." He murmured.

"Be careful. Maybe the sun will melt you. Besides, you're like an ice cream right?" he teased.

"Gozumaru!" Tsurara shouted as she hit him playfully.

"Hai, hai, okay, time to go right?" Gozumaru laughed.

"Right." Tsurara agreed.

~[Train]~

Rikuo and Tsurara stood silently on the train; their hands gripped the hand bar as they swayed back and forth. Tsurara wore a pink shirt with a short skirt. A lone teenage boy sat behind her, his eyes stared inconspicuously at Tsurara's exposed legs.

Noticing the unappreciated boy, Rikuo adjusted his position so that he stood between to two and gave the boy a nasty glare. His intense glare was enough to frighten the boy who quickly stood up and hurried towards a different cart.

Tsurara glanced at the seat, totally oblivious to what had happened."Waka, please sit down." She offered.

"No, you should." Rikuo told her. He was a little annoyed at her altruism.

"I'm fine waka; please go sit before someone else will." Tsurara insisted.

After being unable to convince her, Rikuo sighed and sat down. He blushed when he saw Tsurara's frilly skirt and pale, silken legs right in front of him.

"Hmm? What wrong waka?"Tsurara asked.

"Huh!-Ah-Nothing..."He stuttered and immediately looked away.

Minutes pasted before the train suddenly jolted causing Tsurara to stubble in surprise.

"Tsurara! Are you ok?"Rikuo asked in concern.

"Y-yes waka." Tsurara replied, smiling warily at him.

"Tsurara it's dangerous, here, sit in my lap." Rikuo offered.

"Eehh! I'm fine!" Tsurara stuttered as a she blushed madly. However, soon after she had said 'fine' the train jolted again and she fell onto a man's lap. "Oww…"

Rikuo stood up and quickly pulled Tsurara to her feet. "I'm sorry." He apologized for her.

The man smirked at smiled at Tsurara. "No, problem. For a girl as cute as you are, I'll happy to be your cushion."

Rikuo stiffened and quickly pulled Tsurara towards him. "Tsurara, sit on my lap; it's much safer." He ordered.

"But…" but before Tsurara could refuse, Rikuo pulled her onto his lap.

"No excuses." He said firmly.

"T-thank you waka." Tsurara blushed.

~[Mt. Kejoro]~

"We finally made it!" Tsurara rejoiced when they approached an old fashioned house.

"Let's go inside." Rikuo nodded.

"Wow!" Tsurara gasped as she took in the bright orange painted walls. They quickly examed the kitchen and living room before walking towards the back of the house.

"Umm…it seems like there's only one bedroom…" Tsurara said quietly.

"What? Check again." Rikuo demanded but after scanning the rooms again, he came to the conclusion that what she had said was correct. "Damn it, Grandfather. He set this up!" Rikuo cursed. He could imagine his Grandfather laughing right now as he pictured his grandson's frustrated expression.

"Waka, it's okay. I'll sleep in the living room." Tsurara assured.

"No, no." Rikuo shook his head, still furious at his grandfather. "It's fine; we should just share the room. It's only going to be three days." He forced an awkward smile.

Tsurara blushed. "But—"

"Let's unpack." Rikuo cut her off.

Unable to argue, she nodded. "H-hai…I'll help."

When they had finally unpacked, Tsurara stretched and looked out the window. "Waka, there's a village nearby, I'll go and buy some supplies."

Freezing in mid nod, he remembered his grandfather's words: 'Hakuren…He's a bit of a pervert…'

Not noticing Rikuo's pause, Tsurara smiled. "I'll be back!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Rikuo yelled as he snapped out of his daze.

"Eeh? O-okay." Tsurara agreed a bit surprised at his sudden outburst.

~{Market]~

"How about spaghetti for dinner?" Tsurara asked.

"Sounds yummy!" Rikuo replied. "Wh—"

"Ohh! soo cute!" Tsurara cried as she hurried to a stall and held out a small silver bracelet. The band had a heart design lined with small diamond like crystals. "How mu—" She frowned as she caught the price. Too expensive. She thought dully.

"What's wrong Tsurara?" Rikuo glanced at her unhappy expression.

"No, nothing!" Tsurara smiled, "let's go waka, we need to buy the pasta."

Rikuo stared at her for a few seconds before he smiled. "Um, Tsurara I have something to do, can you go by yourself?" He asked.

"O-okay waka. Please be careful."Tsurara furrowed her brows in confusion but didn't say anything else.

~{House]~

"Eat up waka!" Tsurara encourage, smiling widely.

"Of course." Rikuo smiled at Tsurara's own enthusiasm. Thank goodness Tsurara is smiling again. "This is amazing!" He complimented. "Really good!"

Tsurara giggled. "I'm glad." She smiled in relief. After eating for a couple of minutes, Tsurara looked up at Rikuo. "Waka?" She called softly.

"What is it?" Rikuo tilted his head sideways.

"Can I really sleep in the room?" She asked.

"Yes, we don't have any other choice do we?" Rikuo replied firmly.

"I'm sorry about the other day waka." Tsurara remembered guiltily.

"No, no. I'm the one who should apologize. It was all my fault." Rikuo amended quickly.

"No, no, it's my fault that I dragged Kana into the subject. I'm really sorry." Tsurara shook her head.

Rikou stared at Tsurara's downcast face and frowned. "...Let's just forget it, okay?" Rikuo suggested.

Tsurara looked up and brightened. "Hai! Umm...waka when do we start searching for Master Hakuren?" She changed the topic.

"How about later tonight?" Rikuo suggested

"Yes!"

End of the chapter. i really hope you guys review! it makes every Author happy and more active!

in the next chapter, they will find hakuren and Tsurara's past with him...Well i hope so.

if you guys review..tehee! Hahah! Love you!

special thank's to;

FeuWitch : you've been an awesome reviewer!

i love yuki Onna: thank you!

Lovely katherina; you are Thank's!

IceCreamLollipops : i know! this is the only Tsurara with Gozumaru! heheh.

i do hope you guys keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7 : Lee?

**Sorry for the late update! GOMEN!**

**I got 4 Straight Reviews! And then it added 3 more! Thank you! ARIGATO! You guys really made me Happy! REALLY!**

**Anyway! Here's the chapter! Enjoy! SO SORRY! REALLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings: Chapter 1 –"Lee?"<strong>

"So Tsurara, How do you feel coming to back your birth place?" Rikuo asked.

"A sad but good memory comes to my mind..."said Tsurara.

_'Silver...His eyes were Silver...Lee...'__'_Tsurara thought.

"Tsurara?" asked Rikuo.

"W-Waka! I'm alright. Let's search for Master Hakuren!" said Nodded.

They both started to search the youkai names for 'Haruken'. They searched for what seemed like hours before finally giving up.

"Where could he be?" said Rikuo.

"Maybe he's just in his house." said Tsurara.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." said Rikuo. Tsurara smiled at her Master's Compliment.

"Tsurara I think we should head back; it's getting darker." said Rikuo. '_Dark...I forgot his face...it was a long time ago...'_Tsurara thought and slowly nodded.

They went back to the house. There were 2 bathrooms per each 1 room; Tsurara needed to take a bath so she sent Rikuo out of the room.

**Minutes later,**

Tsurara walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel to see night Rikuo in the small room.

Rikuo glance at her in surprise. They stared at each other for what felt like 10 minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Rikuo and Tsurara blushed. Rikuo was in a daze as soon as he saw her smooth white skin and smelled her blue-black hair in the air. His sharp crimson eyes followed every drop of water over her white milky skin. He never realized her chest was so big! Tsurara couldn't help but scream!

"MASTER! Wh-What Are you doing here!" Tsurara shouted in embarrassment, grabbing something to cover didn't think that the towel was enough to cover her.

"It is your fault!"Rikuo blamed her.

"My Fault!" Tsurara repeated confusedly, still the blush didn't disappear.

"You took so long. I was just about to take my sword and leave when you came out." Said the still blushing Rikuo.

"G-get out! Please!' She shouted.

"O-okay!" He said and rashly went out to the dining room.

_'W-what should I do? Master saw me! It's too embarrassing to face him!'_Tsurara thought and started dressing herself.

A few minutes later Tsurara was finally going to the living room where the Night Rikuo was seated. She hesitantly walked toward him.

Rikuo glance at her."M-master I'm finished... I'm sorry I shouted at you a while ago..."said Tsurara to the Night Rikuo, who was seated at a chair watching the moon through an open door.

Rikuo stood up from his chair. He smelled her shampoo in the air. Her skin sparkled to his eyes, He was *Gulp* "I-it's nothing...you're finally done. It's my turn. You stay here. "

he commanded.

"Yes." She said.

**~ [Later] ~**

"Master Rikuo are you sure this is okay?" asked the blushing Tsurara.

They were both lying on one small bed. They weren't that far away from one another, the only way they could fit on the twin sized bed was to stick like glue.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." He said, still mesmerized by the scent of her luscious hair.

"Hmm? Is that your hair?" said Rikuo.

"W-what about my hair?" Tsurara asked a light blush formed her cheeks.

"It smells good, Yuki-Onna." said Rikuo. He knew that it would make Tsurara blush, and he loved making her blush like that because it was so cute.

"T-thank you M-" Tsurara was cut off when Rikuo suddenly talked.

"Don't call me Master, call me Rikuo at night." He said.

"Yes M- I mean R-Rikuo-sama." said Tsurara. Rikuo laughed and Tsurara giggled. Rikuo stared at the giggling maiden. He came to Tsurara's pinkish ear.

"You're too cute, my Yuki-Onna." Rikuo whispered which made Tsurara's cheeks redden.

"E-Ehh!" She sat on the bed; he rose next to her.

"I think I might _kiss _you now." He said with a cool and Romantic tone.

Tsurara's heart was beating faster as the chills came down her spine. Rikuo found it cute so, he kept teasing her and starring at her while she blushed.

"R-Rikuo-sama, stop teasing me!" yelled Tsurara. Silence followed.

Rikuo suddenly broke it.

"Yuki-Onna." said Rikuo sweetly.

Tsurara glanced at him with confusion. She met his crimson gaze. Rikuo stared deeply into her honey round simply stared at each other as Rikuo slowly closed the distance between their lips.

She felt Rikuo's tender kiss. It was a long kiss, but Tsurara gently pushed the hungry Rikuo away. She was blushing hard and needed oxygen!

"M-master-"started Tsurara, but stopped when Rikuo's hand found hers.

Tsurara's eyes winded! Such an action from her Master? She was blushing and starting to pull away, but Rikuo tightened his grip and made Tsurara look into his eyes. They stared at each other."Yuki-Onna...Don't struggle." Tsurara saw Rikuo's daze. Their lips were only inches away!

Her heart was beating rapidly! They both could feel the other's breaths. Tsurara was red as a ripe tomato.

Rikuo pressed his soft lips to hers again. This time, she didn't struggle or hesitate. She closed her eyes just as he had.

Rikuo deepened the kiss and slowly laid her to the bed, he on top of her. Tsurara wrapped her hands in his hair."Waka..." She whispered.

Rikuo smiled and kissed her again. They were interrupted by a pink cell phone.

*RING RING RING*

They both glanced at the pink cell frown. 'Why in a time like this!' He thought to himself.

"R-Rikuo-Sama, I have to answer that…" excused the blushing Tsurara. She stood up grabbed the phone.

"It's Gozumaru!" She whispered to herself, but Rikuo heard it. He was pissed to the point of killing Gozu!

"Yes? Hello?" said Tsurara. Rikuo lay down on the bed to calm himself down until he heard something.

"Oh really? I miss you too!" Tsurara shouted. Rikuo stood up and walked towards her and grabbed her phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM HER, GOZUMARU?" Rikuo shouted. He was mad.

"Master!" Tsurara shouted confusedly.

"Ummm….I am not Gozumaru….Master….I-I'm Kenjorou….I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Then she hang up. Rikuo glanced at Tsurara.

"You talked to Gozu?" He asked seriously. He was starring at her round honey eyes.

"No, why Waka? Is there something wrong?" asked Tsurara.

"You said Gozumaru's name didn't you?" He stated.

"Yes…It was Gozumaru's cell phone but Kenjorou said she borrowed it from Gozu to talk to me." Tsurara explained. Rikuo was embarrassed which made him blush.

"You seem angry Waka."

"No I'm not. Well then, let us sleep, it's late." He said.

"Y-yes…" Tsurara respond.

'_Rikuo, calm down, I know you're angry. '_The night Rikuo told the Day Rikuo.

''_Yeah I'm angry alright! How dare you touch her!'_Day Rikuo shouted.

'_Don't worry, you can touch the human girl of yours.' _Night Rikuo stated.

'_I DON"T LIKE HER!'_Day Rikuo shouted._' No, I-I mean…'_

'_Too late now~Yuki-Onna is my girl, So back-off I'm going to sleep.__'__ '_The Night Rikuo said and cut the connection between them. He faced Tsurara's sleeping form and smirked. 'The kiss was delicious!' He thought.

**~ {Morning} ~**

Rikuo awakened before Tsurara did. He saw his arms wrapped around Tsurara's waist, his legs on her legs! His face was in her beautiful silky hair,_' it smells nice.' He _thought to himself. Day Rikuo blushed and immediately backed off.

Then he stared at the ice maiden's sleeping face. 'She's like a clone of an angel' He thought. Her eye lashes were long and black; her skin was soft and white, blue and black long hair and her pink lips.

Sometimes he wondered why she hadn't had a boyfriend; she's beautiful, nice and caring, but why? She was getting older by day, but she hasn't thought of a boyfriend.

When he was starring at her soft lips, he remembered last night's incident. It was their first kiss! He blushed and touched his lips.

'_It's not your lips that touched hers, it was mine .But you still felt it right?' _Night Rikuo teased him.

'Yeah….I admit it but thanks to you, from now on, we will be awkward to each other!' said the day Rikuo obviously angry.

'Don't blame me! It was Kenjorou's fault; she interrupted me and Yuki-Onna! You're on your own to solve this problem, good luck.' then Day Rikuo didn't sense him.

He sighed then Tsurara accidentally moved her hand to Rikuo's pants, chills came down his spine.

"WHA-~~" He shouted blushing.

"Uh…Master? W-WHAT TIME IS IT!" Tsurara panicked and stood up.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR BREAKFAST? Gomen!'' She apologized.

"Calm down! It's still early in the morning." He said.

"Ohh! Is that so? Hmm?" Tsurara remembered what happened last night.

She blushes madly."M-Master I will prepare your breakfast, Ahh….Goodbye!" said Tsurara and she rushed to the bathroom, and minutes later she left the room.

Rikuo blushed. Tsurara came back to the room. Rikuo looked at her in confusion."I forgot to say good morning, Good morning Waka!" She gave him a beautiful smile then left to the kitchen. Rikuo was surprised but then he smiled,_' she's really kind…'_He thought.

**~~~~~0~~~~~**

'_I won't disappoint Waka! Even if my costume is too embarrassing! I promise!'_Tsurara thought.

"Waka! Here's your breakfast!" Tsurara said, She served him toast, eggs, milk, and his favorite cereal, 'KokoCrunch'.

"Wow! I'm starving!"Rikuo said. They both ate their food.

"Should we start looking for Hakuren?" Tsurara Asked.

"Yes."Rikuo sipped his milk one more time.

"Did you enjoy it master?" Tsurara asked him.

'What-what did she mean! About the kiss?' He thought.

"Ahh…What do you mean?"He asked sweating blushing madly.

"I meant the food Waka, what else could it be?' She stared at him in confusion, he sighed in relief.

"Yes! I loved the food!" He said. "Thank you." Tsurara just smiled.

"Shall we go then?" asked Tsurara.

"Aha….yes…Ahh are you going to wear a costume? I mean grandpa said you should wear something to attract Hakuren."

"Y-yes almost forgot! I'll dress now! Please excuse me master." Tsurara excused herself and left the room.

_{Minutes later}_

Rikuo was waiting in the dining room patiently until Tsurara walk out.

Rikuo's eyes winded. He blushed. She wore a red cat suit! She wore a short skirt almost revealing her panties. It revealed her waist and half of her breasts. Her white soft skin sparkled! It had glitter on it! Kenjorou left a note saying to use the glitter, but he didn't think she actually would. Her hair was down, long and soft. She had a cat hair band with ears which made her even cuter!

"H-how is it master? I-I think it looks weird.' said the blushing Tsurara. _'Why did kenjorou give me these fit clothes? They're too revealing! '_she thought.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

'Oh! She's hot' the night Rikuo whispered.

"Ahh ,yes! You look sexy, I mean you're beautiful, Tsurara." Rikuo said blushing madly.

"T-thank you…Waka!" Tsurara said.

"Let's go!"

"Y-yeah!" Rikuo agreed, still starring at her.

**~{Forrest}~**

They looked around and asked questioned the villagers about a perverted guy. They said his house was near the woods. They searched and searched and finally found a big house. It had gardens full of blooming flowers and it was surprisingly clean! They were expecting his house would be a mess.

"T-this is it?" Tsurara asked.

"Let's find out." Rikuo respond.

They knocked three times then someone finally opened the door.

"WHAT IS IT!" Hakuren shouted! Rikuo and Tsurara stared at him in shock.

When Hakuren saw Tsurara he apologized.

"Oh! Sorry, we have a beautiful visitor? How do you do cutie?" asked Hakuren. He glanced at her big breasts and peeked at her short skirt. Tsurara blushed.

He came closer to Tsurara's face. They felt they've seen each other for a long time. They were in shock, as he looked like Rikuo's night self, only the colors had changed.

Rikuo was just too shocked. Hakuren and Tsurara both stared at each other's eyes.

His hair style was like Rikuo's, only it had a light violet middle and the end of his hair was black. His eyes were also just like his! They changed from violet to silver to red depending on his mood. He was like a clone of Night Rikuo!

"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Rikuo panic.

"Hmm? Who is this annoying brat that cut into our romantic moment?" Hakuren glanced at Rikuo and glared at him. Tsurara shook her head.

"W-we are from the Nura Clan; we came here to pick you up. He is Master Rikuo Nura, He's our Third heir." she explained. Her heart was beating. _'Do I know him?'_ She thought.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, heir, but what about your name?" Hakuren asked. Rikuo's blood began to boil.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Rikuo shouted but he was being ignored.

"I-I…I am Tsurara…I am Master's guardian." explained Tsurara.

"Ohh…Tsurara…." He said. _'I thought she was….' _Hakuren cut short his thoughts and held her hand.

"E-ehh~?" Tsurara blushed.

"What a beautiful name." He said. _'This touch….It's so familiar…' '_Tsurara thought.

"Are you coming to the Nura Clan?" Rikuo asked.

"Hmm? It's getting rainy and dark, maybe tomorrow eh?" Hakuren suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right.' Rikuo agreed. _'I'm so going to ask grandfather why he looks like me.' _Rikuo thought.

"Want to sleep in my house? Stay a little longer." Hakuren offered.

"No." Rikuo plainly answered. 'Trying to go for Tsurara eh?' Day Rikuo thought.

Hakuren smirked.

"I'm needed for the Nura Clan, what if I refuse?" He blackmailed them.

'Is that blackmail!' Day Rikuo was running out of patience.

"Oh no! We can't let that happen, Waka." Tsurara said.

"Okay, just one night, and promise us you will accept our invitation." said Rikuo.

Hakuren smirked and glanced at Tsurara, Tsurara flinched.

"For Tsurara, I promise." said Hakuren. He gently grabbed Tsurara's wrist. Tsurara was just watching confusedly. Day Rikuo groaned.

"Let's go Tsurara!" He pulled Tsurara's other wrist and walked inside madly.

"I see…" Hakuren whispered. He narrowed his violet eyes.

They approached the inside and it was beautiful! It was already night when they were in the dining room. Tsurara was in the middle of the two glaring boys.

"Wakas?'' Tsurara said their names confused. Rikuo immediately transformed into his night self. 'Let's see who's hotter for my Yuki-Onna.' Rikuo thought.

"Hmm? Waka?' Tsurara said.

"Oh? So this is what you were talking about recently! I thought that you were just dreaming!" Hakuren teased.

"Well I'm not!" he said.

"Tsurara…..Where would you sleep tonight? There are three rooms, but won't you stay with me?" Hakuren offered. And slowly put is arms on Tsurara's back.

Rikuo sharpened his bloody hot eyes. After all, Tsurara might like him, he was a good looking guy...

He slapped Hakuren's hand off Tsurara.

"Ehh? Wakas?" asked Tsurara.

Hakuren just smirked_. 'He's lucky there's a girl here.' _Hakuren thought. He ignored him and glanced at the confused Tsurara.

"You're Tsurara huh? What's your power?" he asked.

"My power is Ice." Hakuren's eyes widened. _'It's her!' _He thought.

"Have we met…?" He asked. Gazing to her eyes.

He stared at her deep honey eyes! Tsurara saw his eyes turn silver.

**'Lee?'** Tsurara thought. Of course she's shock! It's been Years!

"You-You can't be…LEE!" Tsurara shouted.

"YUKI-ONNA!" Hakuren shouted. They were really Happy!

"Wait, what? You know each other!" Night Rikuo was confused!

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter! *Sigh* I really made it long for you guys! Sorry for the late update! AND I KNOW THE CHARACTER IS OOC!<strong>

**FeuWitch!**

**RikuoTsurara!**

**Justsomeone!**

**kunikohime madoka tanuki!**

**L Seto Byakuya kyuzo bakura!**

**Veraozao!**

**animeluver101!**

**THANK YOU! And also thanks to my NEW Beta reader! Chiconmayarox**


End file.
